This invention relates to trailers carried behind a towing vehicle and more particularly to apparatus and method for facilitating loading and unloading the trailer from both ends.
Trailers such as those commonly used by landscapers, are pulled by an elongated connected member such as a towbar. The trailers are connected to the towbar so as to be maintained in alignment behind a towing vehicle when transported from location to location. Due to the positioning of articles to facilitate transport heavier articles such as lawnmowers are placed toward the front of the trailer during towing, other equipment must be stacked behind the heavier equipment to be utilized in landscaping. The trailers generally have a platform constructed of boards running longitudinally of the trailer and include a rear gate which may be constructed of expanded metal or other suitable material. The back gates are generally manually lowered and the unloading operation then proceeds requiring that the entire trailer be unloaded in order to gain access to an article such as a lawnmower positioned toward the front of the trailer.
Efforts have been made to facilitate the unloading of trailers. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,944, illustrates a utility trailer having a bed which is mounted upon a towbar for tilting toward the rear for unloading. The problem of facilitating loading and unloading of the trailers has persisted.